Unexpected Consequences
by Rohata
Summary: Set after the war. Harry had an unexpected side effect from the Killing Curse. One Shot.


**Unknown Consequences**

_**Synopsys: **_What if the combination of the Elder Wand and the removal of the Horcrux had unknown side effects on Harry that not even Dumbledore could have foreseen?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Harry Potter was sitting alone by the Black Lake pondering the events of the past few days. Ever since the Final Battle with Voldemort, Harry felt lost and confused. His mind was clearer and he had been having strange and disturbing thoughts. With his mind free from Voldemort's influence, something he had lived with his entire life, Harry surprisingly felt a loss of sorts. He smiled as he began thinking about things, both muggle and magical, and for the first time in his short life, Harry experienced clarity and what he found angered him. He thought_, Dumbledore said he was a Dark Lord of sorts and I now know that my entire life had been nothing but one great big joke. He used me because of that fucking prophecy; he set me up to die for him and I fell for it. Since he was a Dark Lord then everyone in the Order was his loyal followers. Which means that the Weasleys must have been in on all of this in one way or another whether they knew it or not. If Dumbledore played with my life because of the prophecy, __does that mean he messed with EVERY part of my life? Did he set me up with Ginny? Wouldn't doubt it but I have no proof, just a theory. So what do I do know? _

While he was pondering this new development, Harry absentmindedly began twirling the Elder Wand in his hand like it was a toy. He stopped his play and held the most powerful wand known to magical kind then began to study it. The length and balance of the wand was perfect, in Harry's opinion, but it wasn't truly his wand. His Holly wand chose him to be its master but this wand did not. Harry couldn't truly understand why he knew this but he was certain that it was completely factual. The Elder Wand had no true Master for it never chose its witch or wizard. It had to be taken by force or treachery therefore, it had no true master. It was merely a tool to be used then discarded and to Harry's astonishment was one of its secrets. By not wanting the wand, the wand wanted even craved the wizard, **_after all the wand CHOOSES the wizard Mr. Potter_**, Harry mused remembering that day in the wand shop so long ago. It was so simple.

Harry began laughing aloud at the thought then remembered the Elder Wand's dark and bloody history. This wand was the most sought after item in history because it gave the wielder unprecedented fighting skills and couldn't be beaten but that myth was also busted. It could be beaten if the present owner was stupid or overconfident_. I didn't defeat the Elder Wand, it defeated itself_, Harry exclaimed to himself. He continued his thoughts on this matter, _the wand was used to destroy the Horcrux inside of me but it didn't defeat the owner of that item meaning it didn't defeat Voldemort so the Elder Wand couldn't accept defeat so it continued to fight against the first target. It was so simple yet so complex at the same time._ Wands were sentient to some degree, this was another truth Harry had learned but the best was still to come.

As Harry stood to return the Elder Wand to Dumbledore's tomb, the wand in question began to vibrate. Harry held the Elder Wand in his hand and warmth spread through him. The sensation was very similar to what he felt when he received his Holly wand but different just the same. His Holly wand was new and untouched but this wand had existed for a very long time and as the saying goes, _if it could talk what stories would it tell_, and talk it did. The visions Harry received were anything but pleasant but at the same time quite informative. Every spell, every ward, everything this remarkable treasure had experienced through out its existence was being downloaded into Harry's clear and eager mind. He was surprised to discover that the famed Deathstick was once a wand of peace and life. It saved many lives until the Healer was murdered in his sleep. He also saw everything that Dumbledore had done with this wand and these facts left him cold and unforgiving. Once the visions ended, Harry took a deep cleansing breath. He pocketed his new wand then returned to the castle knowing that he now had a new purpose and began formulating a plan to put right what Dumbledore made wrong. His feeling of loss was replaced with a feeling of hope and redemption.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next few days were tense to say the least. Harry took this time to sort out the new knowledge he had and his plan was ready to be implemented. He stalked his targets like a predator stalking his prey, waiting for the right moment to strike. All of the supposed reformed Death Eater children were quickly dealt with one by one and it would be many years before his plan would ever be discovered; if ever at all. Things were going to change in this world whether the people wanted them to or not. He saved Draco Malfoy for last then moved on to the second phase of his plan then began stalking the happy couple.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione and Ron were having one of their famous arguments, yet again. This time, however, it would be a turning point in their budding relationship. Hermione shouted.

"What do you mean YOU don't want me to come back and finish school?"

"What do we need school for? We're famous now and we can have anything we want. Besides, once we're married you won't need to work," Ron explained loudly.

"Just because we're supposedly famous means nothing. I still want to finish my education and just what did you mean by I won't need to work IF we marry? Do you think I'm just going to sit home and cook and clean for you? I want a career; I don't want to be just a housewife," Hermione screeched back firmly.

"It was fine for my mum. Do you think you're better than MY MUM?" Ron said as his anger grew.

"Just because YOUR mother CHOSE to be a housewife doesn't mean that I want the same thing. MY MOTHER was both a mother and a successful career woman." Hermione defended her position strongly.

"And look how you turned out," Ron said smartly.

"You're not exactly perfect Ronald; at least I didn't run away because I was hungry," Hermione retorted sarcastically.

"I CAME BACK. DUMBLEDORE GAVE MY THAT DELUMINATOR SO I COULD COME BACK!" Ron shouted in fury.

Hermione stood in shock of Ron's statement then started thinking quickly about everything that had happened up to this point. She came to a startling conclusion and then stated strongly.

"That means Dumbledore KNEW you would leave us during our quest. He knew you would run away and made sure you could have a second chance."

"So what. I came back and we won. Enough of this crap; I'm hungry so let's go," Ron said forcefully.

"NO! I'm not going with you," Hermione said firmly.

"WHAT? You're my woman and I say let's go," Ron said with fire in his eyes.

"You don't own me. I'll go where I want and with whom I want," Hermione said with conviction.

"Like Hell you will. You chose me so what I say goes," Ron said grabbing her arm.

Hermione wasn't about to let this go. She slapped Ron as hard as she could but he didn't release his grip on her arm. Ron glared at his girlfriend and began to clench his fist tightly. He was about to swing when he was struck by a Full-Body Bind from behind and fell flat on his back. Hermione looked towards her savior and saw a very angry looking Harry Potter. She ran towards him and threw her arms around his waist and began sobbing. Harry wrapped his arms around his trembling friend trying to calm her down. After a few minutes, Hermione loosened the comforting embrace and choked out.

"Thank you Harry. If you hadn't intervened, he would have . . ."

"I saw what he was about to do. I heard the two of you arguing and when you slapped him I knew he wouldn't let it go so easily. Come on, let's go outside and get some fresh air," Harry said in a comforting tone.

Hermione agreed and the two teens made their way outside onto the grounds, leaving Ron still bound on the floor. They walked in silence towards the Black Lake then Harry found a nice place to sit. He drew his Holly wand and conjured a blanket for them and they took their seats. Instantly, an unknown House Elf appeared and offered to bring them some food and Harry graciously agreed with the most eager Elf. Hermione asked confused.

"What was that all about?"

"Ever since the battle ended, the House Elves have been more than willing to help me out. The Head Elf of Hogwarts said it was in thanks for saving them from the Dark One. Some of them even offered to return to Grimmauld Place to help remodel it but I refused; I didn't want Kreatcher to get upset," Harry said with a slight grin.

"Only you can get into things like this," Hermione said shaking her head at Harry's unusual luck.

They began eating the enormous spread the House Elves prepared for them and Hermione was feeling better by the moment. She was more than grateful that Harry hadn't asked about the incident but she knew she needed to talk about it. She said sadly.

"I never would have expected Ron to act that way. I can't believe he thought he owned me and could control me like I was his property."

"I'm not. He was raised like that."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curtly but confused.

"I shared a dorm room with him for six years so I know him a bit better than you do. He was raised with the mindset that the woman stayed home and took care of the family and the man worked. You were raised just the opposite. You were raised with the mindset that a woman can be whatever she set her mind to but in this world it doesn't work that way," Harry replied.

"I still don't understand. Are you telling me that in THIS world all I can be is a housewife?"

"No you can be a career woman but you'd be single. Just look at the facts. McGonagall, Pomfrey, and Sprout are all successful career women but all of them are single. In this world, you can't remove your wedding band on a whim or even conceal it; the magic involved with the Bonding ceremony will not allow either. If they married, they risked losing their careers due to tradition. Working couples are the exception here, not the norm like in the muggle world,' Harry explained.

"How do you know this? Why do you know this?" Hermione inquired confused.

"Sirius suggested I learn about marriage laws and rights because of who I am. Meaning, even though I'm famous, in the eyes of the law I'm still just a Half-Blood. I learned about those laws in the Room of Requirement because they're not available in the Hogwarts Library. I wonder why?" Harry ended smartly.

"That would just keep Muggle-borns ignorant to what would really happen if they marry a Pure-Blood. But Harry, I don't mean to be insulting but your mother married a Pure-Blood," Hermione stated.

"Yes she did but they were in the middle of the first war so who knows what might have happened. I've done a lot of thinking these past few days and I've learned some things that I just don't care for," Harry said somberly.

"You're saying you've had an epiphany of sorts?' Hermione said profoundly.

"Several actually. I'm still sorting things out in my mess of a brain but I know for certain that my entire life was planned out from the start. It started with the prophecy and continued until it was over. Every part of my life had been carefully orchestrated for one purpose and now that it's all over; the next phase was to begin," Harry exclaimed.

"I don't understand."

"Look at it from my point of view. Dumbledore knew about the prophecy before I was even born and once I was marked, he took steps to make certain that it would end in a favorable manner. I wasn't raised like a normal person; I was kept alive so that I could die at the right time. Dumbledore knew what my scar really was but didn't do anything about it; he just left it there. I know this for a fact because he told me back in second year," Harry replied.

"Of course, you told me that he said that Voldemort transferred some of his power to you but in reality he transferred some of himself to you. I can't believe I didn't see that," Hermione berated herself.

"Tell me something. What does Chapter Twelve in the Monster Book of Monsters talk about?" Harry inquired.

"That's the chapter on magical snakes. Holey Cricket! It talks about Basilisks; I couldn't find anything in the library when we needed it but the following year we had more then enough information available. What does it all mean Harry?" Hermione asked confused and concerned.

"It means that Dumbledore set me up; he set us all up and got people killed just to forge his weapon against Voldemort. I have other examples but we can discuss them later. What are you going to do now?"

"I'm not certain. Now that I see how Ron really is and how this world really works, I can't go back to him. What was I thinking?"

"You were just ignorant of many different aspects of this world. You saw only what you needed to see and unfortunately, it wasn't enough information. Who ever thought that two people raised with completely opposite points of view on relationships and marriage would work out must have been completely mental," Harry said calmly.

"Why didn't you ever say anything before? You could have told me sooner," Hermione said sternly.

"I learned all this in sixth year and I would rather not talk about that year right now. Besides, I had to remain focused on Voldemort and nothing else. Just like Dumbledore wanted," Harry said bluntly.

"Ron said Dumbledore gave him the Deluminator so that he could come back. You just told me that your entire life was orchestrated by Dumbledore. What does it all mean Harry? What did he really do?" Hermione asked in a frightened tone.

"We could always retrieve the Resurrection Stone and ask him or better yet Accio Resurrection Stone."

The stone in question flew into Harry's hand moments later and the two pondered what to do next.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Five years later

Harry and Hermione Potter were proudly entering Hogwarts but they were not alone. With them was their first born child named Roselle Luna Potter or Rosie, five months old. They made their way to the Head's office to meet an old friend, and were waved at and thanked by the current students for their sacrifices during the war. Upon reaching the Gargoyle, the staircase opened and they entered to find Minerva who was smiling widely. They greeted each other warmly and the otherwise controlled, mature woman instantly became giddy when she held Rosie. Minerva said happily.

"It is so wonderful to see you both again. How are you doing?"

"We've missed you too Minerva. We've been quite busy actually. Harry has nearly completed his project building a magical orphanage and just finished with his Defense Mastery and began his studies for his Runes Mastery," Hermione said proudly.

"Yes but Hermione has been even more busy. She has completed her Charms' Mastery in record time. Her Arithmancy Mastery as well as her Transfiguration Mastery are also nearly complete. This little bundle of joy keeps us more than occupied as you can imagine," Harry said fondly looking at his baby girl.

"I don't doubt it. I am so proud of both of you; especially you Harry. I never would have thought you were so gifted in Runes before. How did that come about?" Minerva asked making funny faces at a giggling Rosie.

"After the war ended, I could focus on other things instead of just staying alive. I opened one of Hermione's Rune texts and it was just easy for me. That and the fact we travel all over the world learning new things all the time. We are going to approach the Board of Governors to add a class on International Magic once we get everything sorted out. Would you ladies mind if I had a moment with the old man in private please?" Harry said.

Hermione and Minerva agreed to his request and the two ladies and the newest Potter departed the Head's office. Albus' portrait stated curiously.

"What is it you wish to speak with me about Harry?"

"Oh this and that. I'm certain you have a few questions for me as well," Harry said smiling.

"Indeed I do. I'm surprised that you didn't follow through with your dream to become an Auror. There is still much danger in our world. Why the change in heart?"

"I couldn't see myself working at the Ministry after everything that had happened. I would have become the poster boy for the current administration just like Fudge and Scrimgeor wanted me to be."

"I see. You still have a duty to our world Harry. I am very disappointed that you would turn your back on your responsibilities," Albus scolded.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. You should be disappointed considering that you pushed me down that path to begin with. If you hadn't meddled in my personal life then things might have been different," Harry growled.

"What ever do you mean Harry?" Albus said as if he was insulted.

"Please don't try to deny it. Ever since that prophecy was made, you controlled each and every aspect of my life. Where I lived; what I studied; who I associated with; even who I fell in love with but you didn't count on one thing Albus."

"Harry, everything I did served a higher purpose. Surely, you can realize that now," Albus said in a hurt filled tone but didn't deny anything.

"I'm certain that you believed that but what you fail to realize is that when I died; my entire system was shall we say reset. With Voldemort's influence gone, I was able to think more clearly and I came to some startling conclusions and none of them were pleasant. Would you like to hear them Albus?" Harry said in a challenging tone.

"I must admit that I am curious. What have you discovered or what do you think you've discovered my boy," Albus said smartly.

"I've discovered many things and all of them have been verified as factual. You knew how I was being treated by the Dursleys but never did anything about it; Mrs. Figg's connection to you proved that. You knew about the Horcrux in my scar yet never bothered to do anything about that either. This and the memory Snape gave me proved that I was merely a sacrifice to you and not a real person. This caused you to keep me isolated at all costs just so I wouldn't learn too much. After all, I was supposed to die therefore I didn't need any emotional attachments. Do you see where I'm heading with this?"

"Not at the moment," Albus said in a strained tone.

"Well let me clarify things. After I became friends with Hermione and Ron and every time I faced off against Voldemort, I was separated from them. **EVERY TIME**. In third year, the separation was more apparent when they could go off and enjoy themselves while your sacrifice was left alone. They could have a normal childhood but I was denied that because of something that wasn't even my fault. You continued to separate us causing Hermione to pull away from me and more towards Ron, this is apparent during our fifth year. You admitted you made Ron a Prefect because of the prophecy and the only time I spent with Hermione was in dangerous situations causing her to develop the mindset that I was bad luck. That and the fact I wasn't raised like a normal person with proper social skills caused even more problems," Harry stated sternly as his anger was beginning to grow.

"Harry you must understand."

"SAVE IT. I'm not finished yet. The icing on the cake with all of this was simple. I used a book to help with my dismal Potions education and said book eventually saved the lives of many people including Ron and I was scolded for it by Hermione. The following year, Ron used a book that only had one purpose and Hermione threw herself at Ron because of it. That was clincher. Hermione threw herself at Ron separating us just before I faced Voldemort and died. Also, the book itself was interesting. I discovered Sirius' will after the war and I was supposed to get a trunk filled with interesting things but you had Bill intercept it. One of those things was THAT particular book Ron used. Care to explain that Albus?" Harry said looking fierce.

"You didn't need such things. You needed to stay focused on your destiny. I did it for your own good Harry," Albus said remorsefully.

"BULLSHIT! You did it to reward your loyal followers and you know it. I found it strange that just before Voldemort's return that Molly kept my key. I know that nothing was stolen from me but it did keep me contained. You couldn't risk me leaving this country so you made certain that I was stuck here with you. You had to know that Voldemort was gaining strength because of Snape's Dark Mark so there you go. After you knew I would probably survive, you altered your plan slightly. I find it odd that after I was going to live, Ginny started acting like a normal person around me when before she would just shy away. Coincidence? I think not," Harry spat.

"Please Harry. You must understand," Albus pleaded.

"I'm not finished yet so please stop interrupting. In the end, you probably didn't plan on your death until after the war was over. Unfortunately, it didn't work out that way so you altered your plan yet again. You knew Slughorn knew about Horcrux and that was why you brought him here just to keep me occupied. Also, you knew I didn't make it into Snape's NEWT Potions class but you forced us together in my best class of Defense. You knew I wouldn't learn anything there and that left me weak and unprepared because the man hated me. Even if he loved my mother he still hated me because of my father. He couldn't help Lily's son because he hated James and I looked like him; either way I lost. In the end, it was all a game for you. You wanted me controlled for all time even after your death and what better way to do that then to set me up with your most loyal followers the Weasleys," Harry said pausing for more commentary.

"Molly and young Ginerva would have loved you wholeheartedly. I was giving you what you wanted; a proper family that was denied you," Albus said sadly.

"They loved The-Boy-Who-Lived not the real me. I doubt they even knew the real me. The one person that did was the one person you kept from me from the word go. It's bad enough that you messed with my life but you messed with Hermione's as well. You should not have done that. So I took steps to correct that error in judgment."

"What did you do? You had no right to interfere in their lives," Albus shouted.

"I didn't interfere; I just corrected what you did. You see, the Elder Wand was like any other wand meaning that all the spells performed with it could be displayed in an instant and guess what I found. I'll tell you, I found so many Compulsion Charms that I could hardly count them. I found them on Hermione's Prefect Badge probably to make her not turn in Ron for abusing his authority. That always bothered me that she never did that but now I know why. All I did was remove all the Compulsion Charms from Hermione and cast an Honesty Charm on Ron and the rest was history. Ron's viewpoints on married life were far different from Hermione's and that would have killed her eventually and you know it. She wouldn't have had half the life that she is living now had your plan succeeded," Harry said with a smirk.

"You shouldn't have done that Harry. Who are you to dictate what is right? Everything I've ever done served the whole of our world; what you've done is pure selfishness," Albus scolded strongly.

"Too effing bad. I am the hero of the war and so the saying goes; _the hero gets the girl_, its tradition. You chose the path we followed and I just corrected that. I took all the pain and suffering and Ron took all the rewards. He never earned a thing but I had to put up with more than any person should have but received nothing in return. I earned the right to be selfish. I earned the right to chose who I wanted. I earned the right live my life the way I see fit. It is you who didn't have the right to interfere with people's lives. You were right about being a Dark Lord; you wanted your world to survive just like Voldemort wanted his world. You make me sick."

"You should not have told me these things Harry. What will Hermione say after I tell her what you've done," Albus said with a smirk.

"She already knows. After she broke up with Ron, we talked for quite a while. But the best part was when we used the Resurrection Stone and called your soul to us and questioned him. Let me say that Hermione wasn't too pleased with what we discovered. We both filed a grievance against your estate and won without any difficulties since Abe never liked you anyway. Your personal library was most impressive and the money we received just added to it and for that I thank you."

"You had no right to file any grievance. I can't believe Kingsley would betray me in such a manner," Albus spoke angrily.

"He had no choice in the matter. After things began to settle down, I asked to see my parents' will since I was of age and a world classed hero who would deny me that. In fact, people began asking why I hadn't seen it before then. When it came out that I was never supposed to go to the Dursleys, people were a bit upset with you. Do you want to tell me why?" Harry asked in a knowing tone.

"If you had gone to any of the families listed then you might have been raised as an arrogant celebrity. I couldn't take the chance of that happening," Albus replied.

"Bullshit. You actually mean that you wouldn't have been able to control my actions. I wouldn't have been ignorant of so many things. You wouldn't have had complete control over your sacrifice to the Greater Good. You know it's true so please don't insult me," Harry retorted strongly.

"What does it matter now? The war is over and Tom has been defeated. Why bring this up now? What do you have to gain from this?" Albus asked in a condescending tone.

"I just wanted to let you know that your plan failed. In the end you did lose; I didn't marry Ginny and Hermione wasn't stuck with Ron. We've always complemented each other and I still don't see the logical reasoning behind the pairings. Even your spirit kept going on about the Greater Good. Have you become so delusional in your advanced years that you felt that was a good enough excuse for all you've done?"

"It is the truth Harry. I've served this world for many years and everything I've done was for this world," Albus replied confidently.

"This world stagnated because of your views and others like you. Are you aware that since Snape and Binns left here that the Potions and History scores increased dramatically? You knew they were hurting the school and it was YOUR JOB to make certain that the students received the best education possible and you failed in that respect. Did you also know that since that huge telescope that was in your former office was moved to the Astronomy Tower those scores increased as well? You really screwed up this school in your quest for the Greater Good. I thought the whole idea of school was to prepare the future of this world and not to keep it ignorant."

"I will admit I made some mistakes on that front but the survival of our world was at stake. What would you have me do?" Albus asked.

"You could have just done your job as Headmaster properly and not use the school as a Safe House for a spy. You could have either played politician or school teacher, you didn't need both. There is an old saying in the muggle world, _Jack of all trades but master of none_. You had your hands into EVERYTHING but you couldn't do ANYTHING right. You did what YOU thought was best without even asking what people really wanted. If that isn't a Dark Lord then I don't know what is," Harry said taking a few cleansing breaths.

"Hindsight is 20/20, since you are so fond of clichés. What happens now Harry?"

"I don't know; only time will tell. I guess I needed to get this off my chest as a way to get some closure. I'll come back and talk more about things but for now I have to go. Places to go; people to see and a life to live. Goodbye Albus."

"Will you ever forgive me for my mistakes Harry?" Albus asked sadly.

"You're dead so I doubt it. I can, however, just move on from this now. I needed closure and now I have it. I'll see you again someday but for now goodbye," Harry replied then departed the Head's office.

He retrieved the Marauder's Map from his pocket and quickly located his loving wife. Unfortunately, she and their daughter were surrounded by young women anxiously wanting to hold and cuddle the newest Potter. Roselle reveled in all the attention giggling happily. As Harry approached his loving family, Roselle squealed loudly when daddy held her close. She was definitely daddy's girl and Merlin help those who would attempt to harm her. The Potters stayed and visited some of their former professors then departed for home. Upon entering the newly remodeled Grimmauld Place now named The Lion's Den, Hermione asked.

"How did it go with the old man?"

"About what I expected. He scolded me for being selfish and used his higher purpose excuse on me. Other than that, not too bad," Harry said snuggling his wife and best friend.

"I'm glad that's over with. Minerva told me a few things while you were chatting."

"Like what?"

"When she approached Binns about moving on, he was more than relieved. That was the reason he taught so dismally. He was stuck in the castle and wanted to move on but Dumbledore wouldn't let him for some reason," Hermione explained.

"He probably didn't want to hire a proper professor. I came to another conclusion today that I didn't expect."

"Another epiphany? You are full of surprises dear," Hermione teased.

"I'll show you surprises later you little minx. But seriously, I told the old man that he didn't need to be a politician and educator at the same time. The two positions are not exactly compatible."

"Of course, educators are just that. They are meant to relay knowledge to their students and help them grow and seek more knowledge and ask questions. Politicians do just the opposite; they keep knowledge to themselves because knowledge is power; not to mention the need to know cliché that caused more problems throughout history than anyone even knows," Hermione said profoundly.

"We always did make a good team," Harry said fondly as he held his wife and daughter close.

"We are undefeated when we worked together and just look at Roselle."

"She is a work or art isn't she?" Harry said as he looked upon their daughter proudly. She was an exact copy of Hermione but with Harry's eyes.

"Give me another year and we can make another work of art," Hermione said with a glint in her eye.

"Can we practice until then? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeese," Harry begged playfully.

Hermione smiled and shook her head then the three started laughing; Roselle didn't know why but laughing was fun. They sat and played with their daughter for some time then Harry departed to start dinner. Their life wasn't perfect, no marriage was, but it wasn't bad either.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Twenty years later.

Harry and Hermione Potter were sadly watching their youngest child board the Hogwarts Express. Hermione sighed as the train departed the station and felt a melancholy fall upon her. Harry put his arms around his life long best friend and loving wife and she snuggled into his comforting embrace. She said with a hint of sadness.

"I can't believe they're all gone to school now. Where did the time go?"

"It has flown by hasn't it? It feels like yesterday that a young bushy haired girl entered my compartment asking about a toad," Harry remembered fondly.

Hermione chuckled at the memory then said.

"We should get going."

"You're right. Our plane leaves tomorrow and we need to get everything packed," Harry said.

"I've already packed everything. I had something else in mind," Hermione said in a husky tone.

"Take me to bed or lose me forever," Harry teased.

"With no kids in the house, bed is the last place we'll be dear husband," Hermione growled seductively as the two made their way back to the car. Thankfully the ride home was a quick one.

Along the way. Hermione asked.

"I wonder why we haven't seen any Weasleys on the platform and whatever happened to Malfoy?"

"I wish I knew love. I know most of them are married but as far as kids I couldn't say," Harry replied.

"I'm glad Luna's twins are starting this year, Jacob was worried he wouldn't make any friends," Hermione said worrying about her youngest son.

"I wouldn't be too concerned about those three; I just hope Neville can survive them."

"Please tell me you didn't give them the map?" Hermione said knowingly.

"I didn't give them the map; Blossom already had it but the Cloak is with Alexander," Harry responded sheepishly.

"Heaven help us all."

"It's tradition for those items to be used at Hogwarts love. Just look at all the fun we had with them," Harry said.

"Just for that, I'm going to have to punish you," Hermione growled seductively.

"Yes mistress," Harry said submissively.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Epilogue. 

Seventy five year old Harry Potter was wondering through the halls of Hogwarts on patrol. He had been working at the school for nearly twenty years and he never enjoyed this aspect of the job. He finished his rounds then made his way to the Headmaster's office which was now his office since his friend and colleague Neville refused the position. He approached the portrait of his old Headmaster and said.

"How are you this evening Albus?"

"I am quite well Harry. How are you settling into your roll as Master of Hogwarts?"

"I'm not the Master of the school, as you probably thought. I'm just a simple employee of the Department of Education, but to answer your question, I'm doing quite well," Harry replied.

"I suppose you are correct on that point Harry. Nevertheless, being Headmaster is a great responsibility."

"I can agree with that. Things certainly have changed since we last spoke," Harry stated proudly.

"I have no doubt. What specifically were you thinking when you said that?" Albus asked curiously.

"Many different things actually. Hogwarts is now number three worldwide in Magical education when it was twenty-third when you were in charge. All the houses get along now, except for Quidditch and Football. We have two dances every year and have other events such as Fairs for the students and we also have family day. Even muggle born parents can visit Hogwarts now. What do you think of that?"

"I must admit that the changes that have been made seem to improve the overall atmosphere of the school but you are not telling me everything," Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I could never fool you completely could I? Before I answer your question, I have to give you some background information first. After the war ended, I took a long look at the world and noticed several unpleasant things. The two biggest problems were bigotry and inbreeding; they were causing more problems than could be corrected. I solved them both personally, for the Greater Good of course," Harry replied with a glint in his eyes.

"What have you done?" Albus said astonished.

"It was quite simple really. The bigotry problem stemmed from the fact that most Pure-Bloods were raised that way; Draco Malfoy comes to mind. He was the son of a Death Eater who was the son of one of Grendlewald's followers who was the son of another Dark Lord's follower. His children would have been raised the same way because he didn't know any other way, not to mention his father would have interfered anyway. Now the inbreeding problem came from this Pure-Blood superiority crap they were always spewing but the core of the problem was the Black family. I remembered looking at the Black Family Tapestry and noticed that the Blacks married into most of the major Pure-Blood families that existed, even the Potters and Weasleys. This got me thinking; the Blacks married into most of the families because they were such a large one just like the Weasleys. If the Weasleys had offspring then they would marry into many different families. They had six surviving children and if they had just two children each then they would have married into twelve different families. Then those children would have married into twenty four different families and so on. Eventually, the inbreeding problem would have returned in full force again but this time it would have the Weasleys at the core instead of the Blacks. I solved both problems from ever happening," Harry explained.

"I can't believe you would do such a thing. What gave you the right to end those family lines?" Albus scolded strongly.

"The same right that you had to want to end the Potter Line for your vision of the Greater Good. You knew what my scar was but didn't bother to do anything about it. You didn't even try to research the possibilities; hell the Unspeakables knew about the Horcruxes before you did and even knew how to remove one from a person without killing them. If you would have just asked for help instead of just doing everything yourself then Voldemort my never have returned in the first place. I saw two potentially dangerous problems and I took the initiative and solved them before they ever had the chance to grow. I ended the lines of all the Death Eaters and other bigots as well as the Weasleys for the good of our world. The number of Muggle-Born or as they are called now New Bloods nearly doubled and there is no chance of major inbreeding. I saved this world from dieing out because of stupidity and ignorance and I justified it by attacking the followers of Dark Lords meaning you and Tom both," Harry stated angrily.

"When word of this comes to light, your family will be hunted into extinction just as those families you ended. I always feared you would turn out like Tom in the end," Albus said with a sneer that Snape would be proud of.

"Who is going to tell anyone? You are bound by the Castle's Wards to keep the Headmaster's secrets and you enchanted your own portrait to keep your secrets as well. For nearly sixty years, this world has grown and flourished with the New Bloods and there hasn't been any Dark Lords either. Oh there has been a few that wanted to start some trouble but I quickly solved those problems. I saved this world from itself," Harry admonished with a smirk.

Albus Dumbledore stood in shock as to what his protégé had said. Harry Potter ended the lines of the most prominent Pure-Blood families that existed and admitted to killing several potential Dark Lords without even trying to bring them back to the light. He began sobbing as he knew how badly he failed Harry and how their world had suffered because of it. He was pulled from his remorse by Harry saying.

"Look at it this way old man, unlike you I punished the guilty and saved the innocents. You punished the innocents but protected the guilty. You caused the very problems that were destroying this world just to make yourself look good. I'm not a Dark Lord; I have no desire to rule the world like you did. I'm just a simple man who doesn't take anyone's crap any longer. Good Night Albus."

Harry left his office and returned to his stateroom. He was greeted by his loving wife of over fifty years who said.

"How was patrol?"

"Not too bad. I found YOUR Great Grandson in a broom closet with a young lady after curfew but other than that it was uneventful," Harry replied taking his wife in his arms.

"Don't blame me for YOUR namesake's actions, you're the one who encouraged Harold," Hermione scolded lightly but then felt saddened.

Harry held her close as Hermione snuggled into his warm and comforting embrace. He asked softly.

"Are you still feeling guilty love?"

"Yes. I just feel so sad that the Weasleys never had any children and Molly never had the opportunity to spoil any grand children. I wonder what happened to them." Hermione answered sadly.

"Probably the inbreeding thing finally caught up to them. A lot of families are dieing out because of that," Harry answered holding his wife close.

"Let's go to bed; I have an early meeting tomorrow," Hermione replied changing the subject.

"Yes Mistress, I mean, Minister," Harry teased.

"Just for that Headmaster," Hermione purred as she kissed her husband firmly on the lips. Even after fifty years of marriage, they can still make each other's blood boil.

Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face snuggled into his wife's embrace thinking, _I would have done well in Slytherin. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Roselle is a tropical hibiscus so it keeps with the whole flower thing. How did you like some of my viewpoints on the magical world?


End file.
